


Family

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Mega Evolution, PokeHotel, Pokemon, Vacation, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Melody and Mary went to celebrate their honeymoon, leaving their Pokemon at the PokeHotel for the time being.Turns out Vespiquen and Gardevoir will become close as well with the help of a little one...Small drabbles of Mega Gardevoir and Mega Vespiquen
Relationships: Vespiquen/Gardevoir
Kudos: 2





	1. Revealed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> https://pokemon-strategy-dex.tumblr.com/post/142381325466/mega-vespiquen-changes-hp-70-70-attack-80-50 - Vespiquen
> 
> https://www.pngkey.com/detail/u2w7q8r5t4q8e6q8_gardevoir-transparent-mega-evolved-mega-gardevoir-fan-made/ - Gardevoir
> 
> I fell in love with these fan made Mega Evolutions so I decided to use 'em in my fanfic. I claim no ownership of 'em so all the credits for amazing art. goes to the rightful owners :D

Mega Evolutions were rare and known to stay for a very short period of time. But there are cases where such would stay permanently but only if the bond between Pokemon and its trainer is very strong. This is specifically what has ensued with Gardevoir and Vespiquen. Their Mega Evolution went entirely different from usual Mega Evolution. Vespiquen changed almost wholly.  
Her upper half got thinner. The head was decorated with a kind of crown with three rubies. She had mouth. The back of her neck was clothed in a sort of protective plate that was facing up, protecting her head. Red eyes with white pupils. Her arms have also changed. They were long, ended with three short golden claws. It was the same with the legs. Their ends had golden skewers that resembled high-heeled shoes. A cape grew out of her waist, which dragged lightly along the ground behind her.  
As for the Gardevoir, her ‘wedding dress’ was smaller. More dignified. Open at the front, it showed a green colour inside. Her green hair got longer, reaching below her waist. The bangs got more rounded. Pupils red. Something like green shoes appeared on her legs, which reached slightly above her knees. Her arms were decorated with white ‘gloves’ that reached to the elbows.

Scientists tried to explain this bond connected to Mega Evolution but they were flabbergasted. DNA tests were performed but this didn’t give any expected result.

As for the two Pokemon.  
Vespiquen was kicking a wooden dummy, determined to break it to pieces. She took a lot after her trainer who was fascinated with martial arts. Melody, her trainer, was a woman of strong character. Harsh, strong, truthful and not giving in to a sweet talk. Some would say they were even cruel but that was from from truth. She and Melody just preferred to be aloof. People and Pokemon feared them. Knowing very well it was better to let them be.  
But Gardevoir and her trainer were the opposite of them. Melody would call them the Walking Nuclear Reactor of Happiness. And boy was she right. Mary, that was the younger woman’s name, was cheery, bubbly and generally easy to go person. Heck, her Pokemon was like that too. Plus they were the only ones who could put up with Melody and Vespiquen’s cold demeanour. 

Vespiquen gathered the power into her right fist and struck the dummy. The head vibrated before exploding into small parts of wood and splinters. She summoned the shield to counter the oncoming shards. They smashed against the hard surface and vaporized at the contact. Melody trained her to learn attacks and defences of different kind. Ghost, fairy, grass, fighting, water and so on. She and Melody has always strived for the best. No limits. Without hindrance. Such never existed in their dictionary. 

“That was close...” She lowered the barrier “But the rest is still intact... I wonder if...” Charging the electro attack to her light leg, she took a big swing with it and slammed her leg into its torso. Science has proven that wood doesn’t conduct electricity, but in this case science had nothing to say. An extremely strong electric wave passed through the remains of the dummy, causing numerous cracks in the wood. The sandbag, which was the body of the dummy, fell apart and the sand glazed.  
She hissed at the sight, lowering her leg. Oh man, she overdid it again...

“Are we under attack?!”

Gardevoir came through the door as if the world was about to end. She looked like she saw a ghost. She summoned one of the black holes and tossed it in Vespiquen’s direction. Her instinct kicked in and she yanked the black hole from its trajectory. Situating the dark energy near her chest, she started to squeeze it with her arms. She had difficulty in assembling it in one place. Vespiquen could swear her claws were cracking. Having no other choice, she conjured the psychic waves to encircle her arms. Squeezing harder, and using waves to contain the energy, she finally managed to push the black ball into a small round box made of psychic waves. Accumulating the energy in her right arm, Vespiquen teleported herself on the roof before tossing the ball with all her might she had in her arm. The orb pierced the clouds before disappearing in a flash. Narrowing her eyes, Vespiquen teleported back to the room where Gardevoir was scratching the back of her head. 

“Sorry, Vespi...” The elegant Pokemon smiled sheepishly. Gardevoir was the only who was allowed to shorten Vespiquen’s name. Everyone else would receive a solid beat down. 

“You’ve got some nerve” The black-yellow Pokemon hissed angrily. Red eyes narrowing “How dare you”

“I was just trying to protect you!” Gardevoir raised her hands in peace manner “I thought you were being attacked!”

The fairy Pokemon could swear Vespiquen was glaring daggers at her. The white pupils burning through her. Whenever the two of them were together, Gardevoir could feel the dominance and sheer power coming from the bug Pokemon. Each time Vespiquen flapped her wings, the wind would knock down the nearest plants and trees. The lightest impact of her fighting abilities during combat caused unimaginable damage to the opponent. She was able to learn skills she had no right to learn. Even when completely paralysed she’d stop attacks with just her glare. She was a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. But then again, her trainer was exactly like that. Raw force seeking power.

“Attacked... she thought I am being attacked” Vespiquen snorted. She waved her wings and the door closed loudly. Gardevoir froze in fear. She knew her fellow Pokemon would never hurt her but that Vespiquen was vastly different from others.  
Before she could react, Vespiquen’s face was inches away. The fiery eyes studying her body. Gardevoir felt as if her body was on fire. She had hard time breathing let alone keep an eye contact with her friend. Blushing furiously she turned her back to Vespiquen.

“I was just worried” She stammered with a breathy voice. She stiffened when she felt Vespiquen’s arms softly rub her shoulders. 

The bug Pokemon chuckled darkly. She nuzzled Gardevoir’s ear, pulling her close. She flapped her wings. The fairy Pokemon shrieked in horror only to giggle moments later when she nestled comfortably in Vespiquen’s arms.  
The bee queen carefully wrapped her arms around her friend, her head resting on the green leafy hair. She scratched the back of Gardevoir ear, earning a melodic giggle.  
The fairy Pokemon knew better and decided to snuggle closer instead of breaking this moment with words. Vespiquen was rarely like that. Extremely rarely. So she was going to cherish that moment. She felt the other Pokemon tangle her right hand in her hair, left arm on her waist. She made Gardevoir look at her. The red eyes soft and loving.

“I know I’m rough around the edges” Vespiquen said “But I do hope you know I give a damn about you, Voir. And... ummm... I...” Gardevoir mercifully ended her struggle by nuzzling their faces. She wrapped her arms around the bug Pokemon’s neck.

“I know, Vespi. I know”

The long wings stopped. Vespiquen set Gardevoir down as she went to the door and kept them open as she bowed politely.

“I knew you are a big softy”

“You’ll never be able to prove that, Voir!” 

Gardevoir laughed at her friend’s embarrassment. She was so cute!

“Why, thank you good Madame for opening the door for me. I shall inform you, I appreciate the gesture” 

Vespiquen rolled her eyes with an irritated growl. Seriously, why did she even bother? She could just grab Gardevoir and kick her out. Literally. Just deliver a strong fighting move and be done with. However, what she didn’t expect was a gentle tug at her crown as Gardevoir urged her to follow. She closed the door as they left the room. 

“I’ll wait for you in the room. Don’t take too long now” 

Vespiquen only growled in confirmation. Making sure the locks were closed, she turned around. Seeing Gardevoir’s ‘dress’ vanish when her pal entered the room.  
She beat the short distance in only three steps. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible as to not to wake the little Pokemon sleeping in the crib.  
Gardevoir was perched on the railing of the crib, watching the little one sleeping peacefully for once. Both of them found this baby while travelling through the woods near the PokeHotel. It was very sick. No one really knew if it would survive. But somehow, it did. Later Chansey told them the baby was two days old hatchling and way too tiny. For the whole time Gardevoir refused to leave the baby’s side, reading to it, telling stories or singing. One day the baby spotted Vespiquen. The Mega Evolved Pokemon standing nearby with arms crossed and eyes closed. But of course she reacted when the baby started calling to her in its little, damn adorable, voice.  
She kept glaring at it but no use. It kept calling and calling. Growling in irritation she picked up the baby. To hers and Gardevoir’s surprise the little Pokemon squealed happily. 

“Awww, it likes you!” 

“Tch!” Vespiquen turned her head to hide her blush. 

They’ve spend their time with the little Pokemon as much as they could. Whenever they were away the baby would cry or become aloof. Later they learned the little one was orphaned, its parents killed by Team Rocket.

“Combee...” The little shiny female Pokemon muttered.

Gardevoir cooed at that.

Vespiquen chuckled quietly, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Who knew she’d end up as a nanny to a little baby? Not that she’s complaining. Little Combee was an angel. Well behaved and all that jazz. It didn’t protest when the two of them had to go away for a while but only when Meloetta was watching over it. Every other Pokemon was no go. Of course Combee would slam itself into them whenever it saw them. Her back would protest every damn time when the back bones went astray.

“Combee..?” The little one opened its eyes. Looks like it was feeding time.

“Hey, sweetie...” Mama Gardevoir mode activated.

“Combee!” Unable to fly it opted to jumping up and down.

“Shhh. You’re going to wake others. Not that Mama Vespiquen already didn’t” Gardevoir winked at her.

“Tch! Why you...!” As expected the Bee Queen got fired up again. It only made Gardevoir laugh which caused the baby to squeal happily. 

“Relax, I’m just messing with you!” She picked up the baby. Walking over to the nightstand she grabbed the milk bottle. Recognizing the bottle Combee gurgled impatiently. It drank the milk, Gardevoir holding it close.  
Vespiquen had to avert her eyes. She couldn’t watch this cute scene, afraid she might lose her cool. But despite all her efforts she kept stealing glances at her... family. Her strong maternal instinct kept urging her to join them. To hug them. To let them know she will be with them. But she lived as her pride told her. Just like Melody had taught her. It is very hard to give up old habits.  
Her thoughts were broken the very moment Gardevoir handed her the kid. She held the little Pokemon at arm’s length. 

“Combee!” The baby tittered. 

‘Don’t break. Don’t break. Don’t break...’ She kept repeating in her mind.

“Bee!” The baby cooed, little tongue sticking out playfully. The small antennae wiggling.

She felt tear swell up in her eyes. That’s it. No point in fighting with her feelings anymore. Melody will have to understand. Battling against the threatening sobs she hugged the baby who purred. Feelings were not foreign to her. Far from it. You can't love someone and don't mean it. This was the case with her feelings for her best friend. She loved her very much. But her pride didn’t allow her to confess her love. Since she was a child, her trainer always said not to show feelings. To always be cool, distant so that no one can hurt you. However, her trainer did not consider that this bottling of feelings can hurt more than rejection by a loved one. Damn it... she was a softy after all... 

“Are you crying?” Gardevoir was amused and shocked at the same time.

“Be quiet, woman...” Vespiquen barked. Little Combee squirmed in her arms so she extended her arms to see what was wrong. She noticed the baby was looking at her wings. Intrigued it moved its own. 

“Combee?” It did that again.

Gardevoir leaned on her knees “You want to learn how to fly, honey?”

“Bee!”

Vespiquen glanced at the adoptive mother, seeking her approval. Gardevoir nodded. The bug Pokemon placed the baby on Gardevoir’s bed. When she was sure the baby wouldn’t fall, she kneeled in front of it while stretching her wings. 

“Combee?” Mouth open, the little Pokemon’s eyes shone brightly in admiration.

“Voir, I’ll need your help. Sit behind her and move her wings in time with mine, ok? We’ll start slow” Both knew shiny Combee’s wings were small and fragile. If the baby was to learn how to fly, first they needed to do something like rehabilitation. 

“You got that, pal!” The fairy Pokemon saluted which made Vespiquen chuckle. 

“Listen here, Bee. Mama Gardevoir is going to help you, ok? We need to stimulate your muscles near the wings base, ok?” The baby nodded, determination visible on its face. 

“Good girl” Gardevoir leaned down and nuzzled the little one. 

Rolling her eyes, Vespiquen moved her wings down slowly and waited until Gardevoir did the same with Combee. Then she raised them as slowly as before so Combee would learn the pattern “Good. Very good, Bee!”

“Bee!” Combee glanced at its bee mama who smiled at it “Combee!”

Can one get diabetes because of something else than sweets? She had her answer right in front of her.

“Do you want to stop, honey?” Gardevoir asked after Combee made a face when her wings were positioned upward. The baby shook its head.  
Up and down. Up and down. Each time Combee watched closely, studying and remembering. Black eyes following each movement. 

“And down” Vespiquen told her adoptive daughter. Combee obeyed and lowered her wings “Fabulous! Now, mama Gardevoir is going to let go of your wings, ok?”

“Combee?!” The baby cried in panic looking at its parents.

“Little one, hey little one” Vespiquen placed her hand on her child’s head “She won’t go anywhere. She’ll be here. So just let us know if you’ll need help, alright?” She petted the little head. Combee looked between her and Gardevoir but seeing their reassuring smiles it nodded.  
Puffing its cheeks, it shifted its wings. To her parent’s surprise Combee managed to actually raise and lower them on her own three times. Immediately they fell to their original position and Combee exhaled. 

“You did great, sweetheart!” Gardevoir positioned the kid on her lap. Vespiquen sat next to them.

“Combee!” Little bee Pokemon laughed. 

“Who’s our little princess? You are! Yes, you are!” Gardevoir hugged the kid. The bee queen swore the room got lighter with Gardevoir and Combee’s happy laughter.

“Combee? Combee” The tot nudged Vespiquen, trying to get her attention. 

The bigger Pokemon pretended to be shocked “Oh? Who is poking me?” She looked around. Pretending little one wasn’t here. Looks like Combee was in playful mood as it poked her again and hid behind Gardevoir’s arm.

“I don’t know, Vespi. Wasn’t me” She smirked.

“Huh, then I guess I shall look for the culprit!” Vespiquen stood. Combee saw her looking around, hiding each time she peeked her way “Maybe... “The queen narrowed her eyes “The culprit was close to me the entire time... I mean, I can’t see it there” She pointed at the window “Or there” Crib “Even there!” Mirror “Therefore...”

Combee peeked from it hiding only to be face to face with Vespiquen.

“Hello, princess”

“Combee!” The small Pokemon jumped back on the bed as Vespi laid her hand gently on Gardevoir’s thigh “Bee!” It showed her a tongue playfully.

“You’re just like your mama Voir!” Vespi chuckled. She launched at her kid again and this time caught the squirming bee “Gotcha!”

“Bee!” Tot nuzzled her face, hugging her as well. She kept nuzzling her mum, letting out a happy quiet purr. 

After a moment Vespiquen leaned back. She rubbed her child’s chin and faced Gardevoir. Gardevoir had tears in her eyes. Her smile adoring. And for once in her life the bee queen stopped caring what others would think and her own pride. Before she could change her mind, she pulled Gardevoir for a deep kiss.  
The red eyes widened in shock. Gardevoir was dreaming about this day for so long but never imagined it would ever happen. It took her a while to respond to the kiss but when she did, she moaned in pleasure. She kneeled in front of her friend so she’d be more comfortable. She placed her hands on either side of Vespiquen’s head to press her closer. When she broke the kiss to breath, Vespiquen’s lips chased after her. She allowed her to kiss her again. She never expected that kissing her long life friend would be this amazing. When she pulled back from the kiss for the second time the bug Pokemon allowed her. 

“Breathless already?” Vespiquen teased with a smirk.

“Shut up...” Gardevoir smacked her on the shoulder which earned her a low chuckle. 

“I love you, Voir. Always have. I’m sorry I was silent about it... I was just... well, I... what I’m trying to say is...”

Gardevoir kissed her again “I know, love. I’m glad you overcame your pride” She added against Vespi’s mouth.

“I am too” The bee queen kissed her once more. They parted when they heard a laugh and cheering from little Combee. Looks like it wanted its parents to finally be together as well “Combee! Combee!”

Gardevoir took their child in her arms “Sneaky, are you?” She booped its nose.

“Just like mama Vespi, aye?” Vespiquen grinned at her baby who cooed at her. She nuzzled Combee and placed a soft kiss to its head. Lying down on the bed she urged her lover to lie with her. And that’s exactly what Gardevoir did. She lied her head on Vespi’s chest, little one resting on mama bee’s stomach, cooing quietly. 

“Vespi?”

“What is it, Voir? Vespi scratched the baby’s chin. Her arm wrapped around Gardevoir.

“I love you too, you honey dork” Gardevoir kissed her again “I hope you won’t be this cold tomorrow. Or any other day...” Her eyes saddened. 

“No, I won’t. I’m tired of bottling up my feelings. Melody will have to understand. Combee and you matter to me the most” She kissed her “Besides, you already know I’m a softy, ey?”

“Dork” Gardevoir rolled her eyes.

“Guilty as charged, sweetie” Vespi and Gardevoir looked at their child who was watching them happily.

“Bee!”

“We love you as well, Combee” Gardevoir tugged at the antennae.

“Yeah, what she said, kiddo!” Vespi patted the baby.

“Bee!”


	2. Unusual flying lesson

“Combee?” The little Pokemon winked a few times. The sun was barely above the horizon which meant it was very early in the morning. However, the little one could hear Pidgeys chirping outside.   
Combee peeked at Vespiquen who was snoring slightly. Gardevoir asleep as well. The baby thought for a moment then a mischievous smile spread on its face. Hopping on the bed, Combee bit into a pillow and pulled out a feather. Bringing it close to Vespiquen’s nose it moved it a little. The effect was immediate. She took a deep breath before sneezing so loudly she scared the living daylights out of Gardevoir who feel to the ground with a scream. Combee laughing.

“What on Arceus’ name happened?!” Gardevoir cried, perching herself on the side of the bed. She spotted her child who was laughing hysterically. 

“Bee! Combee!” It chuckled, wings barely moving. It quickly sensed a movement behind and hopped away just in time to avoid Vespiquen’s playful tackle “Bee?” It hopped away again this time avoiding Gardevoir. Tot showed them a playful tongue before it hid under the covers. Not that the giggling lump was any indication. Not at all.

Gardevoir tried to reach for her child only to be stopped by Vespiquen who placed her hand at the small of her back and gently pulled her down. She pressed her finger to her mouth and Gardevoir nodded. To fairy Pokemon’s delight, Vespi nuzzled her ear and whispered “Mornin’ love”

“Mornin’” She answered.

Combee sneezed but kept itself hidden. 

“Oy, bless ya, Voir” Vespi poked her mate. She received a playful “Why thank you!”

“Bee!” The baby answered as well.

“Gotcha!” Together they leapt towards the breathing bulge. And the laws of physics say clearly: what lies on the bed and something jumps on it, what lies, jumps. So according to the laws of physics, the child jumped high because of centrifugal force.

"Combee!" The little Pokemon flapped its wings in panic. It managed to stay afloat when the covers slipped from it "Combee! Bee!" It cried but instantly fell silent when Gardevoir took it in her arms. Combee breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't seem to notice it was flying. 

"Calm down, sweetheart. You're safe now..." Gardevoir poked at the small antennae. The baby cooed at that "How about we go outside? The weather seems to be nice and it would be a shame to stay in this room all day"

Combee looked at Vespiquen who nodded with a smile "Combee!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aaahhh, a nice warm day! I love it!” Gardevoir took a deep breath and stretched. 

The day was sunny, the slight breeze playing in the trees. Lush green mixed with various colours of the flowers. Some even moved! But that were dancing Pokemons; Vileplume, Flabebe, Floette, Comfey, etc. A small pond was located near the fence of the PokeHotel and Meloetta was sitting near it, singing. 

“What a bloody festival of colours, happiness and sugar overload...” Vespi made a puking gesture only to be slapped across her head “Ouch!”

“Watch your tongue! We have a child!” Gardevoir hissed. Combee made a confused face.

“And?! She must learn how the world... I said nothing!” She flew back a little in fear when her mate gave her an extremely pissed off glare.

“Combee!” the baby laughed at her bee’s mum frightened expression.

After a little bit of bickering, the two Pokemon finally sat down on the picnic blanket. Little One couldn’t contain its excitement. Before its mothers could react, Combee jumped into the basket and a loud ‘nom nom nom’ could be heard from inside.

“Huh...” Was all Vespiquen said.

“Combee!” Gardevoir reached inside the basket and pulled a bottle of milk. She shook her head, tossed the bottle aside and reached into the basket again. This time she pulled out an apple. She repeated the action. A half-eaten bread. Seeds of the razz berries. Part of the basket. Orange leftovers. Petals. The green part of strawberries. Radish. Bottle of water with drunk water. Honey in a jar, eaten. Oddish. Nanab berries. Car tire. Pokemon trainer. Ho-Oh. Canned beans. Towel. Cement. Cleffa. Nintendo Switch. Luigi. Toad. Chocolate frog...

“Huh...” Vespi repeated.

“Bee...” Little one mimicked from behind its mama’s golden crown.

Vespiquen looked up, trying to keep her head still “How did you get... ah right. The basket has two openings”

“Bee!” Her kiddo jumped happily. 

The bee queen stood up. She nudged her partner but with no effect. So she did it again but only got irritated “Not now” in response. Thinking for a moment she came up with the idea. Combee being her ‘light bulb’. She rubbed her hands together until sparks came flying. She snapped her claws and for two seconds, a charged ball of electricity appeared. Grinning evilly she brought one claw to her mate’s slender shoulder. Gardevoir screamed and her green hair stood upright. In a panic, she summoned a black hole that sucked in the pile she pulled from the basket and vanished.

“And now, little one..” Bee Pokemon placed her child on the plate behind her head “An accelerated flight learning course begins” She stretched her wings and took off. Super pissed off Gardevoir behind her.  
“Watch the movement!” She yelled “Up and down, remember?! The faster you move ‘em, the faster you fly!” She had to shout over the wind. Looking back she saw a fire in Gardevoir’s eyes. Hissing, she accelerated her flight speed. She was forced to manoeuvre between all the Pokemon as to not to hit them. In all honesty? She was quite enjoying the training. She flew past Maloetta, the after-wind knocking her into the pond.

“Combee! Combee!” Little one cried and held onto its mama as Vespiquen took a sharp turn up. It kept watching the wings while moving its own.

The bigger Pokemon disappeared in the clouds which meant Gardevoir stopped to look for her. 

“Come out, come out! Wherever you are!” Gardevoir’s angry voice was way too close for comfort.

“Combee, use tackle!”

“What?!”

“Combee!” Little one rushed from the clouds. The small white barrier surrounding it. The baby hit Gardevoir hard enough to make her stumble. It flew to the left, then to the right, fast enough to leave the afterimage. 

Gardevoir was stunned by the sudden attack. She shook her head only to stop abruptly. Her child was flying! And using a basic attack too! Vespi was right after all!  
Combee didn’t   
acknowledged what it was doing so Gardevoir decided to play along. She positioned herself in front of the small Pokemon. The child used the afterimage technique to encircle its mother. She looked around trying to see which Pokemon was real and which was an illusion. She decided to use one of her moves, Future Sight, and instantly knew when to strike. When one of the afterimages, were more visible in front of her, she used Confusion. 

“Combee...” Combee wobbled, stars circling its head, eyes spirals. 

The clouds dispersed and Vespiquen rushed from them. She took a swing and used Thunder Punch on Gardevoir. The psychic Pokemon stumbled back a little. She smirked at her mate "Not bad, Bee Queen"

Vespiquen puffed out her chest proudly. Behind her, Combee managed to get a hold on itself. The baby used Gust which made its parents use Protect.

"Combee!" Little one charged a beam and shot it at its parents, the force of it breaking the shield.

"Ouch!" Vespiquen muttered. Her mate had caught her before she could fall from the sky.

"Bee?" 

Vespiquen started laughing "Oh my! It's been a long time since someone managed to knock me down! Good job, my daughter!" She flew to her baby and patted her on the back "And!" She circled her child "Did you notice anything different, sweetie? Anything at all?"

Combee twirled in place, trying to see what was different "Bee?" It looked puzzled until it looked down "Bee? Combee?! Combee!" Tot started to panic. 

"Shhh! Hey, hey! Calm down!" Gardevoir placed her palms under her child "Just take a deep breath, ok? We're here for you"

Combee landed on her mum's hands "Bee..." It hopped around to watch her parents closely "Bee?" It purred when Vespiquen patted her on the head. She nodded at her parents and began moving her wings again. Little one raised into the air "Combee! Combee!" It cried which meant 'I'm flying! I'm flying!'

Vespi pumped her fist into the air, cheering her baby on. Gardevoir clapping. 

"Bee!" Combee circled her parents, squealing happily.

"See? I told you this would work" Vespiquen hugged her lover. She chuckled when Gardevoir smacked her shoulder.

"Idiot..." She murmured. Their child now perched on her shoulder "But I love you both"

"We love you too"

"Combee!"


End file.
